Ingrid
Character Synopsis Ingrid also known as the Eternal Goddess is an enigmatic and powerful being of unknown origin with an important yet mysterious destiny. Little, if anything, is known about Ingrid; however, Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX presents some possibilities about her true origins. When M. Bison is eventually defeated, she comments that a regular human being like him couldn't possibly control such power and takes the whole Psycho Drive with her as she leaves. Character Statistics Tiering: 6-C Verse: Street Fighter Name: Ingrid, Goddess Isis Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Eternal Goddess, Messenger of The Stars, Creator of Psycho & Soul Power Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Artists, Ki Manipulation(Has many techniques that revolve the use of Ki, energy emanated by one's inner self), Flight (Has shown the be capable of flight. Also M. Bision through the use of Psycho Power can achieve this too), Mind Manipulation (Psycho Power naturally allows it's users to mind control and ultimately alter the mind itself to the will of it's user), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (One who uses Psycho Power can attack and destroy the souls of other opponents. In addition, it allows one to interact with spiritual beings and those who are intangible), Portal Creation (Capable of creating wormholes through Psycho Power), Intangibility (Through the use of Psycho Power, Ingrid can become intangible and pass through attacks or even objects), Empowerment (Psycho Power users can feed off the emotions off other beings, whether it be negative or positive like with Ingrids case), Energy Manipulation & Attack Reflection (Ingrid is capable of projecting energy through Sun Shot. Also gains this through Soul Power, which can manipulate energy in addition to reflect it), Lightning Manipulation (Soul Spark involves lightning being used in her attacks), Barrier Creation (Sun Delta creates a barrier around either Ingrid or her opponents to trap them), Immortality (Type 1 & 6; Scaling off of Bison, who can spread his essence to other beings or objects), Time Manipulation/Time Travel (Ingrid is capable of not only traveling through time, but she can also send people through time itself), Precognition (Capable of seeing into the future like Rose and is implied to be able to see far into the future as well), Duplication (Able to replicate herself through Sun Octopus), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Air Manipulation (The Tandem System, of which is powered by Psycho Power can create storms and vortexes), Power Mimicry (The Tandem Engine and to extension, Psycho Power can absorb the moves of defeated fighters), Time Paradox Immunity (Altering events in time are implied to have no effect on her, Ressurection (Can bring herself back to life should she die) Destructive Ability: Island Level (Implied to be the strongest being in the verse, even being referred to as a Goddess, something that even the likes of Akuma or M.Bison aren't referred to as, the former being consistently able to destroy entire islands. This is also further backed up by the fact Ingrid states that M.Bison's own power is not the full power of Psycho Power, of which Ingrid herself has full access to with the added addition of Rose's own power. Miles above the likes of Ryu, even with his greatest power-ups) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Superior to M. Bison, who's capable of attacking at these speeds. Also vastly above Guile, who's casual attacks break The Sound Barrier according to official guides) 'Lifting Ability: Class 100+ (Far above Ryu in strength, whom of which is capable of lifting small house-sized boulders) Striking Ability: Island Class (Akuma, whom of which is comparable to M. Bison and thus far below Ingrid, can destroy islands with a single well placed blow. Has done this feat numerous times as well) Durability: Island Level (Vastly superior to Shin Akuma, Ryu and Alpha 3 Bison) Stamina: Very High '(Already above characters who can fight whilst heavy injured. Ingrid is implied to rarely get tired and thus likely has a high amount of energy) 'Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with projectiles Intelligence: Very High (Has vast knowledge of the world and the entire cosmos. Mastered and has full control over Psycho Power along with the Satsui No Hadou. Knows about Ryu and Rose to the point where she knows the two more than themselves) Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Things the character usually uses or carries with him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sun Shoot:' A projectile which moves in a parabola arc *'Sun Upper:' A move which generates a crest in front of her *'Sun Rise:' She rushes in and does revolving high kick *'Sun Shine:' Several revolving kicks in a row *'Sun Delta:' She encases her opponent in a pyramid-shaped field and unleashes several attacks *'Sun Octopus:' She creates three copies of herself and Izuna Drops her opponent (the name is because including her copies, they have 8 legs together) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Gods Category:Martial Artist Category:Female Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ki Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Portal Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Air Users Category:Regenerators Category:Lightning Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Traveler Category:Power Mimicker Category:Time Benders Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Tier 6